


The Vanilla Wafer Banana Fudge Sundae

by thegirlwiththemoistcake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththemoistcake/pseuds/thegirlwiththemoistcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my many fantasies, involving Liam and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vanilla Wafer Banana Fudge Sundae

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. I'm at the beginning stages of learning how to write fic. Not the best, but it's a start.

im imagining liam on top of me...his breath smells of chocolate chip cookies  
he's wearing a white tshirt  
he's taking the shirt off now...oh shit with one hand  
I scream, "JUST PUT IT IN LIAM PLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
All the sudden the bedroom door swings open and it's a naked Harry  
I'm crying tears of joy at this point.  
So Liam's about to put it in right...my forehead is glistening and shit I'm nervous ...Liam is about to put his penis inside lawd  
I see Harry watching and waiting patiently for his turn. SAME HAROLD  
I tell Liam wait. So Liam gets up  
I give them instructions of what I want...I tell Harry, I'm going to sit on your face while I suck the skin off Liam's dick."  
Harry says, "okeydokey" and Liam says "sound good to me". The End


End file.
